


Iron thighs

by einspunkteins



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't believe my first work in this fandom is THIS explicit, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einspunkteins/pseuds/einspunkteins
Summary: Pure, unadulterated filth. Context? Who is she? Maybe this really happened. Maybe it's just a dream. Maybe Scully secretly fantasises about going down on Stella. Who knows? I sure don't.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Iron thighs

She sits with her legs crossed, blonde curls falling over her shoulders, a daring look in her eyes. Her hands rest next to her hips and her legs slowly start to unfold as she holds my gaze. Her knees are side by side now and her hands fall to the tops of her thighs. I lick my lips involuntarily and the corner of her mouth curls up in a teasing manner when she notices. Making sure my eyes follow the movement of her hands, she rubs her thighs – bare thighs, did I mention they were bare? – once, up to her knees and back to her hips, and then slowly starts to peel them apart. I lick my lips again because I can’t seem to help myself and her eyes tease me further, register the effect she has on me, the power she holds. The teasing look stops when her thighs part in tandem with her lips, releasing a puff of air. Her chin lifts up and her shoulders pull back until she sits confidently upright with her legs fully spread in front of me, one glorious strip of black fabric separating me from the most mysterious part of her. Anticipation has never before made me feel this alive, my whole body humming with the eroticism of her performance.

She doesn’t speak, but her eyes are suddenly hungry, inviting me in, begging me forward. I crawl the short distance on my knees and lean in, touching, stroking her thighs first, strong, muscular, feminine thighs, building the strength to move forward from them. I inch closer and closer to the buttons of her bodysuit that form a barrier now, one I need to get out of the way as soon as possible. Hesitantly, I reach for the fabric and pop one, then two buttons, and that does it. The fabric falls open, she wiggles to get it out of the way, I innocently take a deep breath and _god_ , the smell of her penetrates my pores and I have to steady myself because my vision is blurry. It’s like a switch has been flipped. Suddenly, the wheels of my brain refuse to turn, I can’t form coherent thought beyond _need_ , pure need, I need her so desperately I could forget to breathe because of it, except my lungs are hungry to breathe her air. “Oh god,” I stammer, my eyes fixed on her gloriously glistening cunt in front of me, “this... you... you have to... help me out here, I... I can’t think, I want you, I want you so bad...”

She smirks at my struggle and her voice is hoarse, barely a whisper. “Then take me.”

I melt all over again and with her permission, I dive in. My mouth is watering, has been for a while; I close my eyes, have to pause and take one more deep breath through my open mouth, inhaling her scent while hovering above her, wrapped in her warmth. Finally, my lips make contact with her heated flesh. I hear myself moan and briefly wonder what other sounds I’ve made, completely unaware. Drunk on desire I kiss her sloppily before I dare to dip my tongue in. After the effect her scent had on me, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that her taste makes me absolutely delirious. A fire has been unleashed and there’s no stopping me now, I can’t get enough of her. I play around in her folds for seconds or minutes or months and the only thing my hazy, desire-clouded brain can think is how I never want to stop feasting on her, how I never want to be anywhere other than right here, buried nose-deep in her cunt. Her nails scrape my scalp while she lets me have at it and go to town on her until she pulls my hair and hisses. Enough. I whine, I actually whine, when she pulls me away slightly so she can look me in the eyes. “I’ve found heaven,” I whisper, my lips still lightly touching the skin of her labia.

Her eyebrow arches in amusement. “Playtime’s over. Make me come.”

That command is all I need to hear and I nod, because I don’t even know what words are anymore, I nod so my nose bumps into her clit as she pushes me back where I belong. I loosen the iron grip of my hand on her inner thigh and stroke upwards to join my fingers to mouth. She spreads even further and hums in encouragement. My tongue plunges inside her as a teasing prelude before my fingers take over, first one, then two, curled deep inside and massaging her g-spot. I keep licking her clit while adding a third and she groans immediately.

“Fuck yes, that’s it, good girl.” The words cause an electric surge deep inside me and I get impossibly wetter. She pulls my head closer and I get the hint, stroke her swollen clit harder with my tongue before sucking it into my mouth. She tenses and cries out, keeps me close, urges me on – as if I’d ever want to stop. I keep feverishly fucking and sucking her, the fluttering and clenching of her inner walls the most beautiful thing I have ever touched, her pulsating clit on my tongue a delicious, ripe fruit that I want to tease and suck until it bursts. Her thighs are quaking and vibrating around me like a guitar as I pluck her strings. And then she does burst, her whole body shaking violently and clenching around me with raging intensity, trapping my head but I don’t care, I only care about her pleasure. When she finally relaxes, trembling and sated, I am trembling as well, my head resting on her thigh while I lick my fingers until I have consumed every last drop of her.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” she breathes out, then looks me over through hooded eyes. “Lie down.” I comply – there isn’t much else I can do with my limp body. She melts to the floor as well, half next to me, half on top of me, and reaches her hand into my underwear with a smirk. “Fuck, you’re soaking,” she moans, loose tendrils of her hair tickling my cheek. “This isn’t going to take long, is it?”

I shake my head and squeeze my eyes shut, desperately willing myself to last at least a little longer than just one stroke. “Look at me,” she commands, and when I do, _fuck_ , three of her fingers enter me with barely any resistance. I open and close my mouth like a fish while struggling to keep my eyes open and stave off my climax. She gives me a few rough, deep, curling strokes and the heel of her hand meets my clit and I’m so goddamn close but not really there and besides, I have to wait, I just know I have to.

“Touch yourself,” she tells me, and I obey, I gasp when my clit finally gets the attention it’s been begging for. “That’s it. Good girl.” My walls clench at the words and she must’ve noticed, because she smirks and fucks me harder, deeper, anything, everything. “Yes, baby, that’s it. Come for me.” Two more strokes and I’m flying, sobbing, crying out. Somewhere through a haze I hear her whispering “good girl” again and then her fingers are gone and I miss them already but then I see her lick my juices off of them and the sight of it causes a few violent aftershocks in my body. Before my breathing has the chance to return to normal, her mouth is on mine, and our first kiss tastes of our combined orgasms. I hum into her mouth. Fucking delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll write more coherent things in the future. Wanna talk? Meet me on twitter (@notdeannatroi) or tumblr (@einspunkteins)!


End file.
